Danger Zone
Danger Zone is the third studio album by iFame pop singer Britney Love, released on October 8, 2007. Reception Danger Zone is most notable as being Love's breakout album as she was much more involved and inspired to write and exectuive produce. The album is produced with then new producers Killabeatz and Max Martin, along with a Britney favorite Kissy Suzuki. The album fared very well with critics. Most reviewers praised Britney for trying a new sound after the pop/R&B road was taking a bad turn. The new pop/dance and club driven tracks turned listeners on at the club or in their homes, cars, and workplaces. Chart performance Danger Zone debuted at number-twon on the Billboard Hot 30 albums chart, behind the competition of the week, Kiara. It opened with 263,000 copies in the first week. But to surprise the album moved up to #1 the next week selling another 205,000 copies, the following week it slipped to #3 selling 156,000 copies. This number-one debut on the album chart gave Britney her first number one album. With so far selling over 3,500,000 copies, it also makes it her most successful album, surpassing her debut which sold 2.4m, and significantly outselling her failed sophomore, which sold just over 812,000 copies. The album was re-released as a Deluxe Edition on March 31, 2008. This idea came about after the huge success of the album. It opened at #1 with over 427,000 copies, nearly doubling the sales of the original opening, and lasted two more weeks on top afterwards with 280,000 copies and 195,000 copies respectively. Track listing Original release :1. "Intro (Danger Zone)" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) :2. "Get Me Off" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) :3. "Make 'Em Burn" featuring Jade Beckz (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) :4. "Request" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Kissy Suzuki) :5. "Lose Control" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Timbo) :6. "Don't Move Too Fast" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) :7. "Hate On Me" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) :8. "Crush" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: MaxxHitz) :9. "Hypnotized" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: MaxxHitz) :10. "One Night Stand" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: MaxxHitz) :11. "Contagious" featuring Timbo (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Timbo) :12. "Something To Say" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: MaxxHitz) :13. "Trustworthy" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: MaxxHitz) :14. "Get Me Off (Remix)" featuring L-Smooth (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) Deluxe Edition :1. "Private Show" featuring Joakim (Written by: Britney Love & Joakim Produced by: Killabeatz) :5. 'Get Down" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: MaxxHitz) :7. "Hollywood" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Britney Love) :8. "Try To Run" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Tamara Williams) :10. "Tell Me Baby" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Killabeatz) :16. "Hold On To Me" (Written by: Britney Love, Produced by: Tamara Williams) Bonus DVD #"Interview with "Get Me Off" Director / Kahn" #"Get Me Off" video #"Interview with Britney on "Don't Move Too Fast"" #"Don't Move Too Fast" video #"Behind The Scenes of "Private Show" (Slideshow)" #"Private Show" video #"'In The Studio' / New Album" #"2008 Grammy Performance (Private Show)" video Singles *"Get Me Off", the first single from Danger Zone, saw Britney's first hand at pop/dance music. Featured with a catchy chorus and heavy driven beat, the track showed Britney at her sexiest, even though her 2006 hit "Touch Me" was pretty sexual. The track entered the Billboard Hot 50 singles chart at number 2, having been premiered nearly 3 weeks before, but managed to move up to #1 the following week, giving her a second #1. The track won her two Grammy awards in 2008, as well as many nominations after. *"Don't Move Too Fast" was the second single to come from Danger Zone, being produced by the same producer for the first single. The song is set as a club track, but reviewers failed to miss was the message was really she wanted to find after that lasted and was real after her destructive end with ex-iFamer Dane Conners. The video continued to show Britney's more sexual side. The track is nominated as Best Single of The Year at the 2008 American Music Awards after selling over 1.3 million total copies, becoming her best selling single ever. *"Private Show" was the third single from the Danger Zone, but was the lead single for the deluxe re-release. Again produced by main man Killabeatz, the track premiered at the 2008 Grammy Awards to positive reviews, and after a month of awaiting release it became Britney's third #1, lasting two weeks consecutively on top. The video is said to be Britney's best as she plays a spy on a mission to murder an ex lover. In the video she not only kills, she also kisses another woman sending viewers into shock. The video ended with a "To be continued", which Britney confirmed would be completed in her next album. Its her second best selling single with just over 1 million copies total. *"Hypnotized / Try To Run" is a double sided fourth single coming from the Danger Zone album. Its release date is set for June 16, 2008, with "Try To Run" already topping the iTunes chart on June 1, 2008, and a video set to premiere on June 4th. "Hypnotized" will see an iTunes release on June 9th, with a video sometime in July. Charts and certifications Tour Awards 2008 iFame Video Awards *Video of The Year for "Get Me Off" *Best Female Video for "Private Show" *Best Dance Video for "Get Me Off" *Best Cinematography in a Video for "Private Show" *Best Choreography in a Video for "Get Me Off" *Best Collaboration in a Video for "Private Show" American Music Awards *Best Female Artist *Best Album for "Danger Zone" *Best Single for "Get Me Off" *Video of The Year for "Get Me Off" *Single of The Year for "Don't Move Too Fast" *Album of The Year for "Danger Zone" *Artist of The Year Grammys *Best Female Pop Vocal Performance for "Get Me Off" - Winner *Best Short Form Music Video for "Get Me Off" *Best Dance Recording for "Get Me Off" - Winner Credits Production *Producers: Killabeatz, Kissy Suzuki, MaxxHitz, Timbo. Personnel *Vocals, background vocals: Britney Love. *Featured musicians: Jade Beckz, Timbo, L-Smooth.